


Endgame（残局）

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Summary: 法国大革命背景pwp





	Endgame（残局）

贝瓦尔德走出会客室的时候，外面正好飘起了大雪。虽说跟自己家乡的极北冰原无法相比，但是穿堂风里夹杂着细霜的滋味也着实算不上什么享受。他本是这儿的稀客，而最近光是后院的救火都让他自顾不暇。普雷斯堡的消息传来已经有好几天了。他过来只是给自己鲁莽的上司擦屁股。就是这么简单。  
噔噔的脚步声在后方响起。他知道是谁，也大约能猜出那急切的步调所指的方向，此刻在这凋敝的宫中能够自由活动的生命体单手可数。可他并不打算继续管那位远亲的闲帐了，这点在适才的会面中就已直白无误地陈述过。身形憔悴的褐发青年，面容比起上一次的相遇又惨淡了几分。他不懂得他何以有这样的韧性，竟能够坚持到现在。又或者是那顶皇冠的质量加诸的惯性，尽管摇摇欲坠，依然能推着他打起摆子也要前行，仿佛一座古旧失修的沙漏，在重力的牵拉下冥顽地继续着那张青黄不接的年表。  
“乌克森谢纳先生。”  
就如回应他的遐想一般，脚步的主人喊起了他的名字，用的是略为生分却让人无法拒绝的口吻。这是再自然不过的事，他原本就比他更熟悉这一套。  
“乌克森谢纳先生，请等一下。”  
他刻意忽略这声音，充耳不闻地大踏步继续往前。但是罗德里希终于在拐角的地方追了上来，在他面前站定。贝瓦尔德不怎么情愿地低头正视起年轻后辈的脸来。窗外的天光自他的侧边上洒下一片模糊的阴影，同那张被风吹得惨白几近透明的脸颊一起，愈发衬托得这段如同有鬼魅漂浮的衰败宫墙的岌岌可危。  
“如果不是那么急的话，可否请您赏光留下来暂住几日？明晚有罗腾汉公爵夫人举行的晚宴。而且外面下了雪，恐怕此时的驿站都……”  
“我自有回去的方法。”倒是你，都这个时候了还是这样悠哉游哉的吗？他无视了这份措辞文雅的邀请，却也没有将心中的介怀和盘托出。对于对方的这份与生俱来的过时与迟钝，究竟是听天由命呢还是有恃无恐，他都不感兴趣，更不想深究。  
而罗德里希只是露出一个莞尔的微笑。  
“我明白。”  
他眨了眨眼睛，那股似笑非笑的神色在紫色的瞳仁里转了几个角度，愈加让人摸不清虚实。  
“只是想到，您的味觉跟那位亚瑟·柯克兰先生简直不相上下。如果再不及时改善一下伙食，运气好的话，也许下一次能在却格湾的鱼市摊砧板上找到您的胃。”  
一下子被奇妙地指摘到无关痛痒的地方，贝瓦尔德顿感有些找不着北。这位八竿子打不着的南方远亲对他的异乎寻常的关怀本就是件有违常理的事。随即一股无名的急躁感腾地冲了上来，取代了先前维系谈话的那份耐心。他抬起手隔开面前挡着道的青年，头也不回地说：  
“如果你把我叫住只是为了说这个，那我这就走了。”  
“请等一等，我只是担心您的健康……”  
罗德里希话还没说完，就觉得一股强大的蛮力直冲面门，猝不及防地将自己压到了身侧的墙壁上。疼痛并随着硬物的凉意自后脊一口气穿透过来，而头顶上方瑞典的眼睛比铅块还要冰冷。  
贝尔瓦德单手缓慢地攀上被压制的对方的左肩，一字一句地说：  
“奥地利，永远不要对你不知道的事情发表意见。你永远都不知道我们在海上过的是怎样的日子。”  
——不需要你来管闲事。从过去到将来都不需要。  
然而处于劣势的那人却好像完全没有得到警告似的，依然不紧不慢地微笑着。他的目光穿过面前高大青年的严峻的脸庞，投向后方无限远处。他从刚才起就没有正视过他。  
“……所以才是这个？无法区分新鲜与腐败的食物？”  
他的语气几近轻慢，甚至还顺手整了整被弄乱的领巾，就这样慢条斯理地继续说下去，“海上的事我还是知道一些的。西班牙曾经……”  
“他被吹到北海，捡回了半条命。”贝瓦尔德打断他，“而且，不知道你在怀念什么，他是敌人。”  
——你想说什么呢？我们才是那儿的霸主。  
不知不觉间他加重了手中的力道。奥地利的下颌被捏了起来，透过各自的镜片，他们一言不发地对视着，如同彼此站在一道冰墙的两端。雪片从长廊外、从窗棂里、从穹顶上，从各自的眉骨和掌心里，纷纷扬扬地欺压下来，他们宛如两缕不具形体的微尘，被风扯开，被雪打散，却依然不屈不挠地纠缠在一起，即将共同越过癫狂的边缘。  
大约经过了一个世纪，在悬于一线的理性瓦解的临界点上，罗德里希的表情终于松动起来，那止如死水的紫瞳里竟似第一次有了笑意。

“那么，请告诉我真正的北方吧。”

他主动伸出手，摘下了他的眼镜。贝瓦尔德下意识去摸腰间的佩剑，才发现进来之前就已经交给了门外的护卫。迟疑着要不要用蛮力将这孱弱而看似神志不清的青年一拳打倒在地，以结束这种匪夷所思的情况之前，对方已率先跪下身，将手伸进了他的胯间。他竭尽全力所维系的最后一丝的理智，在他的嘴唇贴上去时轰然坍塌。  
出于这一突如其来的举动所造成的惊愕，贝瓦尔德反手撑住墙角才得以站稳，紧接着下身缓慢而持续地传来阵阵濡湿温热的触感，就好像之前一直被神经传导阻滞在了半路。罗德里希单膝跪地，温柔地抚摸着他形状优美的海岸线，在上面落下细密的亲吻。他能觉察到对方那极其灵巧的舌头，正尽心尽责地描绘着他的港口和海湾，那里有起伏的碎冰和成群结队的银色鳕鱼，有大雾弥漫的暗礁和狼眸般静默伫立的灯塔，而罗德里希的皮肤的温度，并不会比冬天的波罗的海高到哪儿去。  
他粗暴地抓起他后脑勺的头发，将他整个人提了起来。罗德里希比他矮了快一个头，但这差距并不妨碍对方反客为主，将他的下颚拉下来狠狠地亲吻。咸腥的海水味在他们的口腔里扩散开来。他从他俯视的瞳孔中看见了寒地的极光。  
“……房间，”挣脱开唇齿交缠的那个间隙他低低地喘着气，“在那边……”  
这种事不需要你教。  
贝瓦尔德将对方鼻梁上同样碍事的镜片一把抹开，接着又不顾一切地咬上了他的嘴唇。他可真冷啊，他想。  
雪片无声无息地降落下来。

在那个漫长而绝望的、让人以为第二天永远不会到来的夜晚，他们像抛弃理智和空气似的紧紧拥抱。脑中的某根弦拨歪了顽固地不肯走回来，他们如同来自两个世界的难民，被流放到了同一座孤岛上，心腔中除了取暖的欲念再无其他。  
罗德里希只披着一件单薄的衬衫，头发散乱地坐在他的胯间，双颊泛起病态的潮红。昔日无上强盛的帝国此时在他的怀中颤抖得像秋日的最后一片落叶。他的指腹缓缓抚摸过他伤痕累累、瘦骨嶙峋的后脊，这引起了新一轮颤栗。奥地利紧咬双唇，竭力不让自己发出声音。而贝瓦尔德只是模糊地在想：这是哪一道山脉？这又是哪一条河流？  
巅峰临近的时刻，从锁骨间垂下的十字吊坠轻轻摇晃着，发出细碎的碰撞声，与上面的人突然弯下腰，几乎贴着他的耳边轻诉的低语融合在了一起，自他心底引发出了最为细微不可分辨的回响。  
“……您一直都让我想起一个人。”  
“嗯？”  
“您让我想起他……长大后的模样。”  
他叹息着，伸手遮住那绿眼睛，将额头抵了上去。贝瓦尔德在一团压抑的低泣声中迎来高潮。

抱紧我吧，在这样寒冷的夜晚。  
想起我吧，在你感到变老的那一年。

翌日清晨，他们在走廊上擦身而过。贝瓦尔德已修整好行装，动身准备出发。东道主迎面过来的时候他点了点头。  
“埃德尔斯坦。”  
他不再喊他“奥地利”，却也没有因而产生更进一步亲昵的称呼。罗德里希依然是一副气色不佳的面容，他的视线正对着他，那双宛如黄昏时分的海水般的眼睛里，逐渐浮上一层难以勾勒的微笑。  
“早安，乌克森谢纳……”  
——然后在下一秒换了称谓。  
“叔叔。”  
他怔了一怔。对方如此攀亲的叫法有生以来他还是头一次听见，然而罗德里希迈着固有的步调，头也不回地走远了，就仿佛有充分的把握他不会追上去似的，又或者，所有的这一切，相遇和接吻，连同昨夜的欢愉，全然是一场幻影，一场微不足道的荒诞剧，什么都没有改变。什么都没有发生。  
他在余下来的时间里思考了一下他们在血缘上或许有那么一点相互牵扯的痕迹，然而那也是太过遥远的事了。雪停了，天边露出一片发光的云彩，空气像被滤过似的清凉。他扯起被风刮得猎猎作响的披风，大踏步朝城外走去。  
属于他们的时代，百年以前就已结束了。

End. 18/11/2009


End file.
